The invention is related to the field of short channel detection (SCD), and in particular to an SCD block providing switching between 1× and 2× joint detection (JD).
Experiments have confirmed that a time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) receiver with a 2× oversampling rate can outperform one with a 1× sampling rate in most fading channels. The gain is particular significant in scenarios with strong neighboring cell interference. However, a 1× receiver can still outperform a 2× receiver in scenarios with AGWN-like channel when close-to optimal timing is available. In addition, 1× oversampling rate of a JD consumes less power. To achieve better performance in both scenarios, a mechanism is needed to switch between 1× and 2× in the inner receiver. The invention addresses this limitation in the prior art.